Third Great War/The Tide Turns
|Text=Edit this tab}} Retaking Colorado Springs AFB The Allies, once invaded by Soviet Russia, were once in chaos, did not even know how their Peacekeeper network disabled. The Soviet Union not only sent another force to invade Europe at this time, but their other member Latin Confederation, was also assembling in Mexico and intended to invade the southern United States. Since the armor forces there had been dispatched to other battlefields, the Americans urgently need air reserve forces. The Soviet invasion was extremely fast that they went deep into the American mountainous region and took the Air Force Base in Colorado Springs, which stored the blueprint of the new generation fighter jet Stormchild. In order to strengthen their air power, the Special Agent Tanya took a squad to retrieve the blueprint of the fighter. When Tanya's squad were fighting in the mountains, a force in the valley was doing everything they could to resist the Soviet attack. However, as Tesla Coils around the Air Force Base increased the risk of retaking, Tanya's team had to send a Spy to infiltrate Tesla Reactor to temporarily shut down those Tesla Coils. The Soviets immediately noticed this situation and sold all the Tesla Reactors on the mountain. Fortunately, a Rocketeer team arrived here and easily eliminated the Soviets forces without anti-air weapons in Air Force Base Soviets. Shortly after retaking the Air Force Base, the Allies launched a counterattack at the nearby Soviet operational base as they found that the Stormchildren prototypes was moved to the Soviet base. Tanya and some infantry took on a Stallion Transport to the rear of the base and eliminated a large number of Soviets beyond their expects. They also destroyed the reactors there, while the armored forces also advanced and disintegrated the defense in the front of Soviet base. Soon, the Allies destroyed all Soviets there, bringing the Stormchildren back to the Air Force Base and preparing to put it into the battle in the southern United States. Skirmish at the American border With the reorganization of the Air Force, the Allies had the ability to cope with the southern Latin Confederation aggression. They decided to focus on a zone where the Confederation was to attack, where the National Guards were mostly dispatched to other battlefields along with the armored forces. When the infantry regiment tried to block the first wave of Soviet attacks, Stormchildren equipped with the precision anti-infantry laser system flew to the Air Force Command Headquarters. And began to test the actual combat effect in this battle. Together with Rocketeers, these fighters flew to all corners of the battlefield to eliminate Latin forces that attempted to raid from different routes, including those that attempted to pass through the trails opened by the smugglers. After a while, two small armored units also rushed to destroy the invading Latin forces. In the next battle, Latin Confederation constantly tried to change the attack method, such as sending Bomb Buggies to destroy the outpost. Eventually several attacks by Latin Confederation were defeated by Stormchildren, Rocketeers and various land units, even if their last attack including the Kirov Airships. Retaking Mayport naval base After the Allies basically repelled the attack from the south, they began to focus on reorganizing their fleet. They chose to take back the base that still had enough naval power in Mayport, Florida, but there was occupied by the Soviets and blocked by some Typhoon Attack Subs. In order to rebuild the fleet on the East Coast and retake Mayport, Special Agent Tanya started her operation to retake the Port Authority Building there. When Tanya came here, she quickly eliminated enemy soldiers who tried to bully Rocketeers and emptied nearby anti-air defenses, and she also let a driver from a ammo depot to transport Rocketers' ammunition to the assembly point to regain their combat capability. Then the squad destroyed the enemy forces including Buratinos along the way to their destination and took back the Port Authority Building. After capturing the building, the Allies located the submarines in the sea and cleared all anti-air defenses in the nearby area, and then some Navy SEALs came to assist in the mission. As they joined, Tanya and these Navy SEALs quickly moved to the calibrated position and destroyed all the submarines and the Allies then established their base. After a long battle, the Soviets were eventually driven out of Mayport, and the Allies also successfully gained control of the fleet here. Battle of Vladivostok The United States was hit hard during the Soviet invasion, and the Euro Alliance was also hampered. But the emerging Pacific Front among the Allies was in a safe state. They had set their sights on the Primorsky Krai of Russia, where was a lack of defense after the Soviet Union launched a war, and the White Army there were still active. They decided to lead their fleet to Vladivostok, assisted by an American Marine division. They landed in the weak-fortified area with the fleet and quickly destroyed the outpost there. Soon afterwards, some Russian defectors surrendered to Pacific Front and joined them. However, Pacific Front did not succeed in surrendering the remaining Russians of Vladivostok. Instead, they reorganized the navy and violently counterattacked the Pacific Front forces. These Soviets used Demolition Trucks to forcibly dismantle the base defense of Pacific Front, and the Allied fleet was also repulsed by the Soviet re-established navy. Not long after, these Pacific Fronts lost the control of the region and fled back to the sea. Their attack on Primorsky Krai had failed. Second Battle of New York Through weeks of fierce fighting, the Allies succeeded in expelling some Soviets from the eastern region and rebuilding naval forces, but they also received news that the Bahamas fleet was mysteriously destroyed. Despite this, they decided to start the task of retaking New York City, where were rumors that some American troops there were fighting for the Soviets, and an early reconnaissance team also lost contact. When an Allied combat squad arrived in the city, they found the civilians were launching riots. They suppressed the civilians and regained some of the nearby production facilities and tried to move forward to the position of the forces that lost contact. However, when the squad rushed there, they found that these forces had become a threat, so the squad immediately wiped them out. Then the Allies found that the Soviets built a strange device on the site of the World Trade Center and thought that this was why the Americans in the city joined them. After another battle, the Allies rushed to find a nearby hidden Engineer and let him capture the device before it controlled them. As the device fell into the hands of the Allies, the civilians and the Allies fighting for the Soviets returned to normal. In order to study the role of this device, the Allies decided to get more power from several Tech Power Plants to reactive it. However, the Allies did not know how to keep the device working and it was immediately blew out by overload after briefly controlling the Soviets. Even if the Allies did not successfully study the device, they expelled the Soviets from New York City. Category:Lore